Moonlight on Yellow Bricks
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Zelena has had Ruby Lucas locked in her shed but what will she do when the full moon rises? Will she risk letting Ruby run free and what will happen when the wolf comes back? Explicit Sexual Content


Disclaimer Notice: Once Upon A Time belongs to ABC and blah blah blah

Rating: M for Smut.

Pairing: Zelena Mills/Ruby Lucas

Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Toto Too" and further explains where the hell Ruby is. There will be a third part eventually.

Moonbeams on Yellow Brick

The Sequel to "Toto Too"By RebelByrdie

Time was oddly slow in Storybrooke. Zelena could not fathom how Regina had spent twenty-eight years in the sleepy seaside hamlet. Every day seemed to drag out into centuries. She would have gone stock-raving mad, if not for her pet.

The sun set in a blaze of reds and golds and as the sky started to darken. Twilight settled over the woods and then the sea, and Zelena finally let herself smile. Wolf's Time had come to Storybrooke and it was time to let her pet out.

She let herself into her shed, which now resembled a small apartment complete with a bed, and smiled at her pet.

Ruby Lucas paced the small space like the caged animal she was. Her long legs ate up the shed in only a few strides

The wolf was straining against the woman's will, yearning to run. "Are you ready, Pet?"

The woman in question glared at her. "What you think you can put a leash on me and take the wolf for walkies?" Her voice dripped sarcasm and disbelief.

No, Zelena knew better. She waved her hand and the silver collar that had graced her pet's slender neck unlocked and dropped away.

Ruby stared at the collar on the floor then her eyes, intense green rimmed with wolf gold, met Zelena's. "Are you insane? I'm not chained up and the moon is about to rise!"

Zelena only smiled. "Some might say I'm quite mad but I trust that you will control yourself. "

Ruby stared at Zelena for a moment, as if she wanted to say something. Then she shuddered, the change was beginning.

"Run."

Zelena shook her head. She watched, amazed and awed as the woman turned into a wolf. It did not look pleasant, but it was over quickly and in little more than a blink of an eye the black wolf stood in Ruby's place. It's gold eyes, wild and feral, moved across her body, sizing her up, the wolf's ears cocked and she could hear it sniffing. She could feel the wolf's bristled fur and hot breath against her Zelena didn't dare move and for a moment, she doubted herself.

Then the wolf moved, faster then her eye could track, out the door. With a howl and a thundering of paws, the wolf was gone and Zelena was alone, again.4

* * *

Hours of running, of hunting, of being wild and powerful under the moon. Ruby remembered the taste of blood, a deer's, on her tongue and the feeling of pine needles under her paws.

She had the stamina to run all night, go anywhere she wanted. She was free. So why, Ruby wondered as moon slid across the night sky, had she returned to Zelena's farmhouse? She was naked in the night, or was it early morning now, and staring at the dim light coming from Zelena's kitchen window. She could smell the woman even now. It was like her essence permeated the air. Was it scent or magic? Both? Ruby didn't know, but she was helpless in it's wake. It called to her, just as powerfully as the moon. Zelena called to her, and Ruby came. So much, Ruby thought chargrinned, like the pet the other woman claimed her to be.

Ruby moved across the yard and paused to run her fingers across a disregarded bicycle. She was bare, the scanty clothes had been shredded when she changed. The door was unlocked and Red went in. She followed her still over sensitive nose to the kitchen.

Zelena stood in the simple kitchen, barefoot on the cool hardwood floor. She was dressed in a long nightgown, white and even though it was puritanical long, the cloth was thin and it clung to the wicked woman's lush curves. Ruby's mouth, awash with venison blood, watered.

Zelena was brewing tea, something spicy and foreign, and her hair spilled down her shoulders and back. She seemed oblivious to Ruby's presence. She didn't like that. She wanted Zelena to see her, to know her, to want her. Ruby ached to touch her, all of her, and wondered if she would be as hot as the fireballs she threw, as hot as the flames that her hair seemd to be made of.

Zelena turned, mug in her hand and though she covered it quickly Ruby saw the surprise and pleasure flow across her face.

"Pet."

She could smell her: magic, bergamot shampoo, with touches of honey. Ruby could smell her desire and most importantly there was one thing she couldn't smell-fear.

"Whose blood have you brought me?" Her eyes were an intense, crackling electric blue.

"A deer." Ruby answered in something that was half growl and half word. She should have brought some back, a wild voie whispered, to prove she was a strong hunter.

A pink tongue flicked out of bare of makeup lips. "My favorite." Another reminder that Zelena was not a queen. She was not a noble. She had, like Ruby, had grown up in poverty in the woods. She knew cold and hunger, she knew struggle. She had hardened to it, then rose above it.

Ruby waited a heartbeat then lunged forward to bury her dirt and blood covered fingers into Zelena's red gold hair. It was warm silk and it curled around her fingers immediately.

Zelena's moan, low and lusty, sent shivers (the good sort) down her spine and she ended the delightful sound by pressing her lips against the other woman's

Zelena's tea mug dropped from her fingers, shattered on the floor and was immediately forgotten. The kiss was not gentle it was teeth and tongue and the tang of blood. When it finally broke Zelena regarded her with hooded blue eyes that swirled with lust and magic. "You're getting my night dress filthy."

Considering that Zelena had kept her practically naked for over a week Ruby didn't think the woman had much room to talk. Her answer, though, was not verbal, it was instinctual. She moved her hand from the coiled fire of Zelena's hair and tore the slender shoulder straps.

Some women would have gasped or shyly hid themselves being crossed arms. This woman was not weak willed or silly like that. Zelena stood, tall, graceful, proud and as still as a statue as her night gown fell into a puddle at her feet. She wore nothing underneath.

She stood there and Ruby feasted her eyes on smooth, pale flesh. The wolf growled and Ruby felt the sound rumble out of her. She knew she had blood on her and when she pulled Zelena to her the blood smeared onto the wanton witch.

She backed Zelena against the table and pushed her to sit on it. Zelena's legs splayed open and Ruby stepped between them. One push to the shoulders had Zelena fall back on her elbows and Ruby looked down on her prize.

She might be wicked but that did little to impact her beauty or how Ruby desired her. Her hands traced the woman's form. Her fingers traced down the sides of Zelena's neck and collar bones

She slid over rose petal soft skin to the woman's lush breasts that were tipped with erect pink nipples. Goosebumps broke out in the wake of Ruby's touch as she trailed down Zelena's flat stomach and to her hips and thighs down to her knees.

Zelena's legs rose and wrapped around Ruby's waist, locking them together intimately. Ruby's fingers continued their journey back up her thighs slowly. She savored the way Zelena shivered and trembled under her touch, how she moaned and sighed and responded.

She could smell Zelena's arousal. It was intoxicating. Her fingers slid up and over Zelena's already soaked sex and back to her stomach. Zelena's squeak of impatience was almost cute but when she lifted her own hands to push Ruby's back to where she wanted them to be the werewolf woman growled and with one in humanly strong and fast gand she captured Zelena's and pinned them above her head. "All in good time." She grinned, "My pet."

Zelena lifted her hips and drew Ruby closer with her legs. "Please." Her chest was heaving and flushed and that was when Ruby realized that her ever present emerald was missing.

She wasn't sure about all the implications of that but she did know that her magic felt weaker, less concentrated. It meant that Zelena was *vulnerable*.

Ruby felt a very primal surge, hot and possessive, go through her. She pressed close, looming over the other woman, her capteur. She kissed her again, wild and without holding back.

She drew back and bit the woman's lip hard enough to bring blood and that made her chuckle and she flicked her tongue over the small wound she was unsurprised to find that Zelena tasted sweet.

"Oh" Zelena jerked in her arms, her blue eyes blown wide with lust. Ruby looked upon her, laid on the table, all but tied down. She was radiant and for the moment, she was hers.

She slid her hands behind Zelena's shoulders. "Bed." Zelena, wrinkled her nose, and Ruby sighed, "shower then."

The farmhouse boasted an old claw foot tub surrounded by a blue shower curtain decorated with baby ducks and turtles. "Really?" Zelena scowled at her. She set the other woman on the edge of the tub, not quite out of her arms and turned on the water

The pipes groaned but the water was clean and hot. She stepped into the tub and brought Zelena in with her. The water drenched Zelena fist, slicing her hair down and beading down her skin, washing the blood that Ruby had smeared on her away.

"I can stand, you know." Her accented voice was sharp. Ruby tightened her grip on the woman's firm ass, pulling her closer. Long legs wrapped around her.

"Don't want you to." She liked having her hands on the other woman. She liked how Zelena held onto her, trusted her strength, and how she purred with pleasure at Ruby's every touch.

When they were clean, and the water started to chill, Ruby finally let the Witch's feet touch the porcelain tub. She stepped out and hissed at the cold bathroom tile. Zelena stood for a moment, mouth open and poised to say something sarcastic. Ruby cut her off with a fast and hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around her and picked her up, wolf's strength made the woman weigh less then a feather, and marched towards Zelena's bedroom.

It was a simple room that was dominated by an old brass bed. She laid Zelena on the bed and the moonlight that slanted through the windows let her see that the bedspread was the same ice-blue of her eyes.

"Beautiful."

She could see the light blush color Zelena's chest and cheeks. Ruby decided that the woman hadn't been paid many compliments before. Especially not when she had been green. She was most definitly not green now Her hair, heavy wet copper and gold fell over her shoulder. It flowed down and across Zelena's breasts and neck. Zelena smiled, her lips swollen from their kisses and Ruby couldn't help herself, she leaned in to kiss her again. What started gentle once again superheated into a barely controlled fire. Ruby pushed her fingers into Zelena's wet hair and pulled her up sharply, and bit into her lip again. Zelena's moan shot straight through her body and Ruby couldn't hold back anymore.

Fingers trailed across damp and sensitive skin, long legs tangled together, dark and light hair mixed and Zelena arched up under her, offering her body to Ruby.

"Yes."

The moments blurred together as they moved to the center of the bed and when Zelena reached for her, Ruby caught her hands. She pressed a kiss to the other woman's right inner wrist and could feel Zelena's pulse thundering beneath her lips. She let her teeth scrape against her skin and then moved her hand up and pressed it into the pillows, she did the same with the left and smirked. "Stay still, Pet."

She expected Zelena to fight back, or smart off, what the woman did was possibly the sexiest thing Ruby had ever seen. She slid her slender hands between the brass bars of the headboard and held onto them. Her hips rose up, begging for Ruby's touch and Ruby could not think of a single reason to deny her.

The moon set as they explored each other's bodies, tasted each other, took each other. Zelena's very vocal reactions: whimpers,pleas,moans and gasps, were music to her sensitive ears. They didn't stop-they weren't gentle. She bit, she scratched and when she had Zelena on hands and knees in front of her she left scarlet handprints on her pert ass. She pulled her head back, pulling her graceful neck back, to kiss her and found that taste of the witch was richer and more satisfying than blood and flesh. This woman, The Wicked Witch, Zelena, was the most dangerous prey in any realm and Ruby had caught and conquered her. Her livid marks on Zelena's body proved that.

Ruby had three long fingers were in Zelena. The other woman's inner muscles had clamped down like a velvet vice and she screamed through another orgasm. Then she went limp, her exhausted limbs no longer able to support her weight. She had given just as much as she had taken, Ruby could feel the burn of the many red lines manicured nails had scored into her back. For now, though, Zelena was utterly spent. She smelled, Ruby smirked, of sweat,sex and wolf. Zelena smelled like her, and that made Ruby oddly happy. She reclined beside her exhausted bedmate, her body deliciously sated and sore.

"Pet."

Zelena turned her head and Ruby could see emotions, the sort that neither of them would dare name, swirling in intense blue eyes.

Ruby didn't know what to say, didn't even know what to think. What they had just done had been wildly wrong-and yet she still reached out and pulled Zelena against her. She let her head rest on her shoulder, and brushed the tangled and damp curls away from her face. "Shh."

Zelena fell asleep like that, curled against her. Ruby watched her face relax and the wickedness fell away-leaving behind a woman, just a sleeping woman, her sleeping lover. Who, as the scars on her back indicated, had been hurt more than she had been loved.

Ruby stared at the ceiling. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Zelena awoke slowly, her senses came to her one by one. The sun was too bright and it shined mercilessly through her curtainless windows. Her farmhouse was quiet, as always and her bed was cold and empty but for her. She sat up and though she didn't remember crawling under the bedspread and sheets, she held the sheet to her bare chest. Had it been a dream? She peeked under the sheet-livid red bite marks on her collar bones, breasts and trailing down her stomach, indicated that it had happened. She and Ruby had-well they'd had eachother. Now the woman, free of her collar, was gone.

She had probably run as soon as she'd closed her eyes. Why would she stay? Ruby was good and she was wicked, black and white, and in the world they lived there was no in-between. Zelena sighed and got up, her thigh muscles twitched, reminding her that she had spent the night with them wrapped around her Pet's waist. She found a robe, short black silk, and wrapped it around herself. She needed a cup of tea and a moment to think. She paused to put on her emerald and let out a small sigh when its familiar weight settled between her breasts. She caught sight of her reflection and ran her hand through her hair, sex tousled and wild from sleeping on it wet. She padded down the hallway and tensed up when she heard noises. Someone was in her kitchen. She raised her hand, ready to throw a fireball but it dropped like a stone when she stepped inside the kitchen. Ruby stood at the stove, her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, clothed only in a thin white camisole and lacey panties-underthings stolen from her own drawers.

"Ruby?"

The brunette turned, spatula and frying pan in her hands. Her smile, wide and bright, made a frisson of warmth go down her spine.

"Hi." She bit her bottom lip almost shyly. "I thought-I mean I was wondering-are you hungry?" The werewolf blushed and tilted the pan so she could see inside of it. "Do you like eggs?"

Zelena blinked and tried to ignore the fact that butterflies had exploded in her stomach. "You made breakfast?"

Ruby nodded and dished the eggs onto two plates. "Is that okay?"

No one had made Zelena anything since her mother had passed. She wasn't sure what to say so she nodded and though she was sure it wasn't appropriate for The Wicked Witch, she grinned, leaned across the small table and placed a light, chaste kiss on Ruby's cheek. "Thank you, Pet."


End file.
